1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel ring-opened polymer, and more particularly relates to a novel ring-opened polymer that is prepared by reacting at least one specific pericyclic olefin through ring-opening metathesis polymerization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, thin film coating and photosensitive techniques both play very important roles in chemical engineering technology. A resin suitable for thin film coating should meet the requirements of having good film properties and good adherence to substrates. Therefore, the glass transition temperature of such resin should not be too high. To be considered for application to IC photoresists, a suitable resin should further have other properties such as high etch and heat resistance, properties which are frequently achieved by molecular design.
To date, resins frequently used for thin film coating can be classified into two types. One is an acrylic resin that is synthesized by free radical polymerization, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,628. The other type is a pericyclic resin that is synthesized by free radical polymerization, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,497. However, acrylic resins have inferior etch resistance, and can not be developed by commercial developer, such as 2.38% TMAH (tetramethylammonium hydroxide). Free radical polymerized pericyclic resins have too crowded a structure, thus resulting in a low freedom and too high a glass transition temperature. Therefore, such a pericyclic resin has inferior film properties and crack will occur when it is coated on substrates.